


Долгий путь до форта Сальма

by Windwave



Series: Spicy Pumpkin Cookies with demons and illusions [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: ... лорд Битлтун был щедр — и на его щедрость стекались, словно пчелы на мед, желающие заработать наемники. И никто из них не горел желанием проводить Лиама Раттигана до форта Сальма





	Долгий путь до форта Сальма

**Author's Note:**

> Маунтов нет. Вейпоинтов — тоже. Таймлайн истории — до разрушения Львиной Арки и пробуждения Мордремота, так что ревенантов, формально, тоже еще нет. Зато есть люди, которые потом станут ими.
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для прекрасной WTF Guild Wars 2019 <3

Осенний Битлтун пах речной водой, дымом от сожженной травы и грязью, был наполнен скрипом колес повозок и пронзительными криками моа. А еще — звяканьем оружия и резкими голосами. Город наводнили десятки наемников — и не только из Криты. Нет-нет, да звучали на улицах раскатистые голоса норнов, поблескивали начищенные доспехи чарров и насмешливо смотрели снизу вверх на прохожих асуры.  
На торговой площади мокли под мелким противным дождем шатры бродячего цирка. Ветер трепал полосатую ткань и разносил по всему городу запах мокрого сена и зверинца - ненастье не мешало артистам проводить выступления, хотя теперь на вытоптанной множеством ног собирались земле вовсе не городские зеваки. Набеги тамини происходили все чаще и чаще, и отряды Сераф, разбросанные по всему Квинсдейлу, были не в силах справиться со стремительными нападениями; а лорд Битлтун был щедр — и на его щедрость стекались, словно пчелы на мед, желающие заработать.  
И никто из них не горел желанием проводить Лиама Раттигана до форта Сальма.

— Министр Кадекус платит по семь золотых за голову каждого убитого тамини, — хозяин трактира был уже немолод, но за годы работы не растерял любви к болтовне с гостями. Тем более с такими — молодыми аристократами, способными, стоит их слегка разговорить и во время подливать в кружку, оставить на стойке немало монет. Впрочем, этот, рыжий, в дорогом дорожном костюме — трактирщик был готов поклясться, что оторочка на рукавах и воротнике его длиннополой мантии шита золотом, пил мало, лишь изредка прикладываясь к кружке.  
— Ну кто в здравом уме захочет лишать себя шансов разжиться лишним золотом?  
— Не верю, что среди всех них не найдется того, кто мне нужен, — Лиам выкладывал монеты аккуратным столбиком на барную стойку, неторопливо проворачивая в пальцах каждую перед тем, как положить поверх предыдущей. — Я заплачу тебе четыре золотых, если ты найдешь того, кто согласится сопроводить меня до форта Сальма. И еще пять сверху, если он окажется надежен и я спокойно вернусь обратно. Ты ведь не похож на того, кто хочет лишиться шансов разжиться лишним золотом, верно?..  
— Ха. Ты неплохо одет, но в с лордом тебе в щедрости не тягаться.  
Лиам натянуто улыбнулся. О богатствах министра Кадекуса Битлтуна даже в высших кругах Дивинити Рич говорили шепотом — и лишь среди тех, кому по-настоящему доверяли; люди министра были всюду, и лишнее слово могло обернуться неприятностями для каждого, будь это один из членов совета или аристократ из обедневшего, угасающего рода. Членом совета Лиам не был.  
— Значит, золото тебе не нужно?  
— Э, нет. Будет тебе наемник. И даже не из деревоголовых.  
Поморщившись от грубого прозвища сильвари, Лиам огляделся по сторонам.  
— Тут есть наемники из Рощи? Те, кого я знаю, не станут убивать за деньги. Они видят этот мир... совсем иначе, нежели мы.  
— На золото лорда они не падки, но любопытны, как кошки — лезут везде, даже туда, куда не стоит. На огороды, например. Думают, небось, что там их родня.  
Трактирщик хохотнул, явно довольный своей шуткой. Но на взгляд Лиама она была даже не плоской, а отвратительной. Среди аристократов Дивинити Рич было много тех, кто откровенно не любил чужаков, но вслух они себе не позволяли говорить этого и уж тем более — шутить.  
— Мне не важно, кто это будет, хоть квагган — лишь бы помог мне добраться до форта Сальма.  
— Ты можешь отправиться с торговым караваном — уж что-что, а с охраной там будет все в порядке.  
— Это слишком долго, — с вершины столбика монет на Лиама смотрела королева Дженна. — А для путешествия в одиночку в округе слишком много бандитов и кентавров.  
На это трактирщик пожал плечами, пригребая к себе монеты.

— Я слышал, тебе нужен сопровождающий.  
В окна трактира пробивало тусклое осеннее солнце. Сквозь чистые стекла Лиам видел возвыщающегося посреди главной площади лорда Битлтуна, высеченного из камня вместе со своими обожаемыми гончими.  
Человек сел напротив.  
Он был невысок — едва ли выше Лиама, и, судя по голосу, молод. И то ли был сумасшедшим, то ли издевался.  
Лиам с пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом со слегка растерянным смешком проговорил:  
— Нужен. Но вряд ли слепой поможет мне отбиться от бандитов и тамини. Прости, приятель.  
— Я не слепой, — человек вскинул руку к плотной и широкой повязке, скрывающей глаза, а вместе с ними и часть лица. — Она помогает Туманам направлять меня.  
Нет, все же перед ним был безумец. Но занятный. И тоже рыжий.  
Качнув головой, Лиам вытащил из кармана серебряный кругляш, провернул в пальцах и молча кинул в наглеца монету. Тот резко вскинул руку. А потом разжал ладонь, показав Лиаму монету. И повторил.  
— Я не слепой. И ты не найдешь здесь еще кого-то, кто согласится за пару золотых отправиться в Сальму – награда министра больше. Если сомневаешься — выйдем на улицу, проверишь меня.  
На мгновение Лиам представил, как нелепо будет выглядеть, устроив драку со слепым — или кто он там?! — на заднем дворе трактира. А потом, пожав плечами, поднялся.  
— Идём.  
На заднем дворе было пусто, только пара доляков оторвалась ненадолго от кормушки с сеном, чтобы смерить людей задумчивым взглядом, а потом вновь вернуться к своему занятию.  
Возможно, повязка просто казалось плотной, подумал Лиам, встав напротив незнакомца. Иначе как объяснить то, как ловко тот двигается, словно ничего не закрывает его глаза?  
Из оружие у него был только меч — простой, без каких-либо украшений на рукояти или гарде, и маленький топор, висящим по левую руку. Да и доспехи — плотная куртка с кольчужными полосами, да легкие наручи.  
— А ты не слишком заботишься о сохранности своей шкуры.  
— Не всем нам дано быть Логаном Теккереем. Будь я им, — «слепой» хмыкнул, — и мои доспехи ослепляли всех вокруг, а двери пришлось бы расширять под мои наплечники.  
— Пока под тебя стоит расширить разве что мышиную нору.  
«слепой» только развел руки в стороны.  
— Проверь меня.  
Всё закончилось быстро. И, пожалуй, немного позорно, хотя кто, кроме равнодушных ко всему доляков, мог видеть поражение Лиама?  
— Меня зовут Алан, — «слепой», секунду назад опрокинувший его на землю ловкой подсечкой, протянул ему руку, помогая встать. — И я согласен на твои десять золотых.  
«Пожалуй», – признался сам себе Лиам, ухватившись за протянутую руку, — «это справедливый ответ на подколку про мышиную нору».

Лиам выложил карту на стол, аккуратно расправив пергамент.  
— Я хочу пройти по южной дороге, мимо монастыря святого Элдвина. Обогнуть болота и от Болотной Пристани уйти дальше по ущелью.  
— Болота, - крылья тонкого носа дрогнули, когда Алан с шумом втянул в себя воздух. - Значит, десять золотых?  
— Да. Ты сомневаешься, не лучше ли остаться здесь и убивать тамини за деньги?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Я сомневаюсь, хочу ли идти через болота.  
— Почему?  
У Забытых богами болот была дурная слава, но не настолько, чтобы через них опасались ходить торговые караваны.  
— Ответ, что это просто паршивое место, тебя устроит?  
— Я плачу тебе золото за то, чтобы ты помог мне в безопасности добраться до нужного мне места. И если что-то может пойти не так — я хочу знать об этом заранее.  
Лиам не видел глаз собеседника, но был готов поклясться, что тот сейчас закатил их.  
— Там прорехи в границе, — наконец проговорил Алан. — И Туманы слишком близко подходят к нашему миру.  
— Это должно меня напугать?  
— Нет. Но вряд ли ты захочешь встречаться с тем, что проходит через прорехи. Возле них опасно.  
— Кажется, — Лиам невольно хмыкнул, — ты знаешь о Туманах куда больше моего, хоть я и читал о них.  
— Ну, я-то о них не читал, — Алан сделал странный жест, словно хотел поправить что-то на переносице. Очки? — Зато я чувствую их. И вижу, как все, что есть в этом мире, живое и мертвое, связано с Туманами — в своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем.  
Оперевшись локтями о столешницу, Лиам с интересом посмотрел на собеседника, бездумно прокручивая вокруг указательного пальца перстень. Кажется, он наконец узнает, как же Алан на самом деле видит все через свою клятую повязку.  
— И ты, значит, предсказываешь, что будет в следующий момент?  
— Я вижу. А еще иногда мне кажется, что слышу. Кого-то. И это… эти — кем бы они ни были — ведут меня. И я делаю вещи, которые не могу объяснить — словно мои руки направляет кто-то другой.  
Лиам промолчал.  
Слова Алана звучали словами безумца, но если в мире есть те, кто создает ледяные вихри, те, кто призывают животных и командуют собранными из костей и мертвой плоти слугами, то почему кто-то не может видеть Туманы?  
— Иногда я думаю, — неожиданно продолжил Алан, — что это могут быть демоны. И что их шепоты приведут меня вовсе не к лучшей жизни.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. В его позе читался вызов, словно он считал, будто его собеседник будет осуждать его.  
Но Лиам не собирался.  
— Я читал, что Туманы хранят в себе эхо каждого шага и слова, которые только были в этом мире. И если ты достаточно силен, то в Туманах ты не станешь просто тенью, а сохранишь свою волю и разум. Может, это вовсе не демоны, а герои прошлого?  
Но продолжать разговор о демонах не хотелось, и Лиам поспешил задать другой вопрос.  
— А ты никогда не снимаешь свою повязку?  
Ему ответили коротким смешком.  
— Я похож на того, что выколол себе глаза? Нет. Просто нужно время, чтобы, сняв ее, привыкнуть к настоящему мир, вспомнить, как это – видеть своими глазами. День, два… Так что в пути не стоит этого делать.  
— Звучит так, словно ты сейчас видишь меня чужими глазами.  
— Да. И нет. Это… — Алан задумался. Лиам не видел его глаз, но подозревал — он сейчас хмурится, — … сложно. Я вижу тебя, но мне сложно сказать, как ты выглядишь — какие у тебя черты лица, цвет глаз. Я вижу эти стены, этот стол и уж точно вижу ее, – с коротким смешном он приподнял свою кружку. — Просто все иное. Но ты ведь тоже не можешь рассказать, как ты создаешь свои иллюзии.  
Смысл его последних слов Лиам осознал не сразу.  
— Не припомню, чтобы говорил тебе о том, что я месмер.  
Алан пожал плечами.  
— Туманы… — но мгновение спустя он раздвинул губы в по-мальчишечьи нахальной улыбке. — Шучу. На твоем кошеле — вышивка, знак Лиссы. На ее служителя ты не похож, а вот на того, кто благословен ее даром – да. Говорят, вас таких много среди аристократов. Кошелек твой за последние дни видели многие, а я предпочитаю узнать, кто будет платить мне деньги, перед тем, как наниматься к нему. Вот и весь секрет.  
Он мог бы поискать другого сопровождающего — по крайней мере, попытаться… Наверное. Но зачем?  
— Ладно, — Лиам достал тот самый кошель. — Я хочу выйти через несколько часов. 

Мир кажется маленьким лишь на картах. Когда ты идешь среди бесконечных холмов и ферм, военных застав и выжженных и вытоптанных тамини полей, он растягивается до пределов бесконечности,  
Мир кажется маленьким, когда ты — всемогущее божество, один из Шести, повелевающий смертью и жизнью, войной и порядком. Но когда ты простой человек, а облака, стремительно затягивающие свинцовое небо, сбрасывают на тебя снежную крошку, и холмы вокруг тонут в вечерней темноте, то мир становится невыносимо огромным, и все, о чем ты мечтаешь — это горячее вино и огонь в очаге.  
— … особенно, если это монастырское вино, — мечтательно проговорил Лиам, когда они взбирались по ведущей вверх дороге. — Знаешь, что забавно? На приемах все расхваливают элонианское вино — находят в нём тончайшие нотки, восторгаются изяществом бутылок… Но стоит всем отвернуться, как эти ценители плещут в себе в бокалы вино и эль, которые везут отсюда в здоровенных грубых бочках.  
На дорогу, ведущую к монастырю, они вышли, когда уже совсем стемнело.  
В конце лета и до середины осени монастырь святого Элдвина был полон людей — монахи и наемные работники, торговцы и путешественники, патрульные и пилигримы: в этих старых стенах уже который век варили лучший во всей Крите эль, бочки с которым увозили во все уголки земель под властью королевы Дженны — и не только. Поговаривали, что под высокими сводами домов Хоэлбрака норны тоже распивают эль, сваренный монахами.  
Но с приближением холодов монастырь затихал, пустел.  
В гостевом доме сейчас тоже было пусто, но монахи затворили ставни и разожгли огонь, и каменный зал постепенно наполнялся теплом.  
— Если ночью ударит мороз, то, может, нам будет проще пройти по болотам, — после нехитрого ужина Лиам сел у огня.  
Алан с миской яблок на коленях устроился напротив, на низком табурете. И поморщился.  
— Не люблю зиму. Холода, грязь. И Зимнедень.  
Лиам непонимающе качнул головой, в следующую секунду спохватившись - увидит ли собеседник его жест?  
— Я думал, все любят Зимнедень.  
— Город набивается людьми, как река - скелками. У всех праздник, и каждый спешит в благословенные дни стать лучше. И знаешь, какой все выбирают способ? Самый простой и самый благородный, как им кажется, - Алан насмешливо фыркнул.  
В самые холодные дни года в особняке Раттиганов всегда пахло терпко и сладко: мать жгла перед алтарем Двайны золотые свечи и благовония, а на просторной кухне слуги пекли фруктовые пироги и мятные батончик с омном-ягодами. Набитые сладостями корзины потом раздавали беднякам, и каждый вечер завершался молитвой Шести.  
— Подарки для сирот. Каждый. Клятый. Празднующий. Думает, что своим подарком сделаем обездоленного сиротку счастливей, а себя - лучше. И таких сотни каждую зиму. Сунули в руки подарок и побежали дальше, словно их чарр за жопу укусил, и надо успеть еще десяток детей осчастливить.  
Он зашвырнул яблочный огрызок в жадную пасть камина.  
— Зачем тебе в форт Сальма? Ты же не из Сераф. И вряд ли собираешься там служить.  
Несколько мгновений Лиам размышлял, стоит ли вообще отвечать на вопрос. Алан был ему чужаком; но чужаком, с которым он чувствовал себя спокойно, словно они были уже давно знакомы. Он пожал плечами.  
— Мой отец был комендантом форта. Три года назад он погиб. А несколько дней назад я получил письмо от нынешнего коменданта: обнаружили бумаги моего отца — запечатанные, и среди них — письмо для меня. И я решил, что сам съезжу за ним.  
— Думаешь, там что-нибудь про наследство? Или жуткие семейные тайны — это же так у вас, у благородных, принято?  
— Семейные тайны? Нет. Вряд ли… Двайна не благоволит моей семье — я последний в роду. Так что я не буду загадывать, но вряд ли там что-то интересное.

Из монастыря они вышли с рассветом. Солнце едва-едва поднялось над горизонтом, и схваченная изморозью трава поблескивала холодным серебром. Кое-где в прогалинах лежал снег, но чем ниже они спускались с холмов, приближаясь к болотам, тем слабей становилось дыхание приближающейся зимы, а потом оно и вовсе исчезло.  
С каждым шагом воздух становился гуще, а запах болотной воды — сильней. И хотя было еще утро, дорогу затопил полумрак — увитые длинными бородами лишайника деревья нависали над головой, заслоняя солнце. То тут, то там вспыхивали оранжевые искры — светлячки, а вдалеке, над водой, кружили болотные жуки, большие, с собаку размером, и их огни не сулили ничего хорошего тому глупцу, кто осмелился бы потревожить их.  
Стены монастыря еще виднелись за спиной, и оглянувшись, можно было различить сигнальные факелы на стенах. Но их путь лежал дальше.  
И если Лиаму просто не нравилось это место — болота пользовались дурной славой, то Алан выглядел встревоженным.  
— В Битлтуне ты говорил о прорехах в границе между нашим миром и Туманами, — Лиам оглядывался, но ничего, кроме болотной мглы, мертвых деревьев и светляков, не видел. — Но почему они появляются?  
— Обычно граница крепка, и сквозь нее ничего не может пройти. Но здесь она истончилась настолько, что, считай, ее и нет. — Алан молчал так долго, что Лиаму уже началось казаться, что он и вовсе ответит. — Я не знаю, почему это происходит. Я заходил в эти болота — не здесь, с другого края. И то, что я видел, оно было…  
Он не договорил, и замер, прислушиваясь.  
Где-то рядом тихо плеснула вода — Лиам тоже слышал этот звук.  
— Это не бандиты, — висевшая на поясе хрустальная звезда, фокус, преломляющий мысли и порождающий иллюзии, будто бы сама скользнул под левую руку. Правой Лиам вытащил из ножен меч.  
— Да. Здесь глупо устраивать западню — плеск выдаст их. Восставшие?  
— Здесь? Так далеко к северу? Их видели к югу от Львиной Арки, но в Крите…? Нет. Слишком далеко от океана — и Орра.  
Их рассуждение прервали темные, гладкие тела, метнувшиеся на дорогу из лужи, казавшейся настолько мелкой, что там не утонул бы и цыпленок.  
Скелки всегда охотились небольшими стаями и не видели различий в добыче, нападая на всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться рядом с их гнездами, надежно скрытых болотным туманом.  
Их было полдесятка — мелких, угольно-черных, с ядовито-зелеными пятнами, идущими от плоских зубастых голов по хребту.  
Скелки закружились когтистым вихрем и казалось, будто они ныряют в тени, расплескавшиеся по дороге, чтобы в следующую секунду вынырнуть за спиной. Но Лиам уже не был один. Воздух вокруг вскинутой в левой руке хрустальной звезды замерцал мириадом крохотных пурпурных осколков, и из них целое долгое мгновение сплеталась фигура человека.  
Он не был создан из плоти — сквозь него проглядывали очертания деревьев, но вот оружие в его руках убивало по-настоящему. Сознание Лиама словно раздвоилось; он был собой — меч рассекает когтистую лапу и над болотами несется оглушительный, полный боли визг, и был другим собой, чей топор отбивал удар за ударом. У сотканного из иллюзий Лиама не было сознания, но все же он ощущался, как отдельная, почти настоящая, частичка этого мира.  
Увернувшись от удара тяжелого хвоста, Лиам полоснул мечом вдоль шипастого хребта, а полупрозрачный топор с тихим хрустом вонзился в голову скелка, заставив его замереть навек. В ту же секунду за его спиной что-то влажно чавкнуло, а секунду спустя тело последнего скелка шлепнулось на землю  
Все замерло. Рассыпавшись призрачными пурпурными бабочками, в воздухе растаял второй Лиам — и настоящий на мгновение ощутил странную, необъяснимую тоску. Но и она исчезла, словно иллюзия.  
Тишину, повисшую над дорогой, нарушало только сбившееся дыхание двух человек, да крики потревоженных болотным птиц.  
— Вот теперь я точно не жалею, что согласился заплатить тебе за сопровождение, — Лиам усмехнулся. А потом уже серьезно добавил. — С такой стаей я бы один не…  
Он не успел договорить: темнота болот выплюнула из себя огромное, покрытое короткими шипами тела. Этот скелк был огромным. И быстрым.  
Очень быстрым.  
Только Алан был быстрей. Лиам не успел рассмотреть его движения — оно вообще было? Ему на мгновение показалось, будто фигура его сопровождающего поплыла, став бесплотной — а он уже был рядом со скелком. Миг, которого хватает лишь на то, чтобы моргнуть — и он уже стоит с другой стороны, прорезая черную шкуру на боку скелка, лапы которого вспарывают воздух. Еще миг — и лезвие меча вонзается в шипастый хребет. А потом все заканчивается.  
И вновь наступила тишина.  
— Ты… — Лиам вспомнил чужие слова. «Словно мои руки направляет кто-то другой». — Демоны, да?  
— Да. Сейчас я слышу, как он хохочет у меня в голове, — Алан кривовато усмехнулся. — И говорит, что без него нас был сожрали болотные твари.  
— Бандиты, тамини… — Лиам тоже усмехнулся, аккуратно повесив звезду обратно на пояс. Стряхнул с меча темную, густую кровь. — Почему никто не говорит, что бояться стоит «Бестиарий причудливых и диковинных тварей Тирии» магистра Рудольфиуса Занкинкифика, страница сорок?  
— Рудольфиус Занкинкифик? Какое нелепое имя, — со стороны Алана, который осторожно проверял неподвижные черные тела, донесся сдавленный смешок. — Оно настоящее? Он не выдумал его для солидности? Не хотел бы я быть им.  
Что-то в звуках его голоса заставило Лиама насторожиться. Он повернул голову.  
Повязка скрывала большую часть лица Алана, но кровь стремительно отливала от его губ. Они белели на глазах.  
— Тебя ранили.  
Что там писал на сороковой странице магистр Занкинкифик? Яд больших болотных скелков действуют не сразу, и проходят минуты прежде, чем жертва начинает чувствовать боль. Ученые мужи из Приории считают, что этот интересный механизм действия яда позволяет скелкам еще некоторое время играть с добычей, при этом не опасаясь лишиться ее.  
— Я не чувствую никакой… — Алан осекся. Размеренным движением убрав в ножны меч, он лишь потом неловко опустился на влажные камни.  
Уходить с дороги было бессмысленно: с одной стороны ее зажимали болота, с другой — круто уходили вверх скользкие склоны холмов, поросшие чахлой травой. Но запах крови мог привлечь других скелков — каннибализмом они не брезговали.  
Странно, но Лиам вовсе не злился, что нанятый им сопровождающий оказался ранен; возможно от того, что туша большого скелка была размером с доляка и выстоять против него в одиночку было действительно сложно? Или от того, что Алан ему нравился — с ним, несмотря на все странности, было легко, будто они знали друг друга давно.  
На то, чтоб стащить доспех — хорошо, что это не рыцарские латы и громоздкая броня, а всего лишь плотная кожа и кольчужные полосы — и рубашку, ушло совсем немного времени.  
Света под плотным пологом деревьев было мало, но Лиам видел, как вниз по худой спине, почти вдоль позвоночника, идет глубокий след от когтя. Ему показалось, что даже сквозь запах стоячей воды и гнилой травы он чувствует как пахнет отравленная кровь.  
— Плохо? — Алан верно истолковал его молчание.  
— Да. От яда у тебя начнут отказывать руки, ноги, потом — дыхание.  
— А потом меня сожрут скелки. Хотя пока что отнялась только рука, — Алан сидел к нему спиной, но Лиам был готов поклясться, что тот беззвучно хмыкнул. — Но это лишь вопрос времени.  
— Я могу это вылечить, но… это тоже будет лишь вопросом времени.  
— Кажется, яд сразу начал действовать мне на мозги. Я не понял, что ты сейчас сказал.  
— Это будешь лишь иллюзия лечения — но ты в неё поверишь. Ты и твое тело. Просто она в какой-то момент пропадет. И яд с новой силой начнет отравлять тебя.  
Он дал Алана пару секунд на то, чтобы обдумать сказанное им. Но не больше: время уходило стремительно.  
Тот повел здоровым плечом.  
— Выбор у меня невелик, а? Давай, обманывай меня — и понадеемся, что мы успеем добраться до форта до того, как я перестану верить тебе. А в ином случае, — он повернулся к Лиаму и тот сумел разглядеть в слабом дневном свете улыбку на чужих, уже совсем побелевших, губах, — тебе не придется расставаться со своим ценным золотом.  
Он снова повернулся спиной.  
— Давай. Лечи.  
— Я все-таки предпочту заплатить тебе…  
Положив кончики пальцев на рыжий затылок и шероховатую ткань повязки, Лиам зашептал — не губами, но сознанием — рассказывая чужому разуму и телу о том, как на самом деле нет никакой раны, и смерть не приближается, и яд не струится по венам, отравляя кровь.  
— Я вновь начал чувствовать руку. И боль ушла, — в голосе Алана звучало удивление. — И это… нормальное чувство. Даже зная, что это морок, я все равно не могу поверить в то, что на самом деле у меня должна болеть рана.  
– Сочту это за похвалу, — Лиам невесело усмехнулся и протянул ему рубашку. Он видел, что на бледной спине не осталось и следа от раны, но знал – стоит иллюзии развеяться, и кожа разойдется, обнажив пораженную ядом плоть, а боль и слабость вернутся. — Ты не спросил, сколько у нас осталось времени.  
Алан, уже ловко затягивающий ремни доспеха, на мгновение замер. Потом пожал плечами.  
— Я решил, что раз ты не говоришь, значит, этого хватит, чтобы добраться до форта Сальма.  
— Тогда нам нужно поспешить.  
Чем дальше они уходили по вьющейся вдоль кромки болот дороге, тем гуще становился туман. Он стекал белым маревом с холмов, поднимался над водой и застилал собой дорогу, которая постепенно уходили от гряды холмов, углубляясь все дальше в болота.  
Какое-то время вдоль дороги еще тянулась цепочка редких факелов, но вскоре исчезли и они. А вслед за ними скользкие камни сменились деревянными мостками.  
А затем — холодной водой и грязью, неприятно чавкающей под ногами.  
— Стой, — Алан, идущий впереди, замер. — Мы заблудились.  
— К счастью… — Лиам вглядывался в плотную завесу тумана, но не мог ничего разглядеть. — Я нанял тебя как сопровождающего, а не как проводника. Надо всего лишь вернуться к мосткам.  
— Ты не чувствуешь, да…? — Алан оглядывался по сторонам. Когда он успел достать меч, Лиам не заметил. — Не чувствуешь этот холод? И шепот Туманов, звучащий внутри тебя. И эти прорехи всюду, — он задрал голову к низко висящим над болотами облакам, — даже в небе.  
Он не был испуган — так не звучит голос человека, испытывающего страх. Скорее, человека, в нетерпении ожидающего встречи с чем-то.  
— Но нам лучше уходить, — в следующее мгновение Алан встряхнулся.  
Лиам кивнул.  
Но было поздно. Возможно, поздно стало еще когда туман начал застилать дорогу, но тогда они еще об этом не догадывались.  
Молочно-белую мглу вокруг прорезали трещины — теперь их увидел и Лиам. Черно-фиолетовые, они ширились, раздирая туман, и в их непроглядной глубине то и дело вспыхивали зеленоватые молнии. Не одна и не две, но десятки, куда не глянь. И они ширились, словно весенние полыньи на еще схваченной льдом реке.  
— Бежим, — пальцы у Алана ощущались невероятно-горячими. Или это просто холод Туманов затянул болота?  
Но времени на размышления уже не было.

— Знаешь, когда я смотрел на эти трещины, я думал, что хочу войти туда. В Туманы. Чтобы там ни было, но я должен это сделать.  
Лишь когда под их ногами вновь оказалась дорога — твердая, петляющая среди деревьев, но все же вполне различимая, Алан заговорил.  
Лиама передернуло; и не только от того, что вокруг было сыро, а в сапогах мерзко хлюпала вода.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Может… может, если я войду туда, то потом выйду — но уже героем, познавшим настоящую силу Туманов, с пылающим мечом в руках… Было бы неплохо, а?  
«Это безумная идея», — подумал Лиам. Но вместо этого с веселым смешком отозвался:  
— Будь ты чарром — возможно. А так — солидности маловато…  
Он ждал, что Алан обидится, но только только фыркнул; будто они были давно знакомы и могли подшучивать друг над другом.

Может, Двайна и не была милостива к роду Раттиганов последние десятки лет, отвернувшись от него и позволив некогда раскидистому семейному древу зачахнуть, но сегодня она обратила взор на последнего из рода — и его спутника.  
В этот день через Болотную Пристань — крохотную заставу на самом краю топи, проходил караван, направляющийся в Дивинити Рич. Среди загруженных разноцветными тюками доляков было несколько, на седельных сумках которых был изображен серебряный ключ.  
Ключ, открывающий двери к тайнам и знаниям прошлого, ключ, вышитый на мантиях членов ордена Приории.  
Их было десять: несколько человек, чарр с битой сединой пышной гривой и сильвари с белоснежной корой. Он и оказался лекарем.  
— Клянусь Древом, вам повезло, что мы не разминулись! — Из его коротких «волос» выступали длинные колючки, кончики которых мерцали фиолетовыми отсветам; но совсем не теми, какие прорывались сквозь трещины на болотах. Свет Туманов был холоден, запределен. Свет сильвари — теплым, живым. — Большой болотный скелк, да? Они очень опасны… как и их яд. Но все будет хорошо.  
И все действительно оказалась хорошо; кроме, пожалуй, вкуса противоядия, который, по слова Алана, напоминал слюни доляков.  
Откуда его провожатый это знает, Лиам спрашивал не стал. Только почему-то рассмеялся, как не смеялся ни над какими изящным остротами, которыми полнились сверкающие залы во время званых вечеров.

На узкую горную тропу им указал небольшой отряд Сераф, патрулирующий главную дорогу. Торговые караваны не могли пройти по ней, но для одиноких путников, по словам стражи, она была куда безопасней.  
— По крайней мере, — заверил их командир Сераф, бритый налысо, крепкий воин с перечеркнутым старым шрамом лицом, — горный обвал не всадит вам в брюхо отравленную стрелу, отправив прямиком к Гренту в объятия.  
Спорить с ним Лиам не стал.  
К стенам форта Сальма они дошли к закату.

«Сын»  
У лорда Шеймуса Раттигана был легкий, изящный почерк — совсем не тот, что ожидаешь увидеть от человека, всю жизнь державшего в руке не перо, но меч.  
Забрав у коменданта письмо, Лиам долго бродил по форту, пока ноги не занесли его на верхний ярус, где располагались зерновые башни и загоны для доляков — так их легче было защищать от нападений,  
«Я многого не успел, а теперь и не успею сказать тебе, но есть то, что будет жечь меня и в Туманах, если я не расскажу тебе этого.  
Когда повитуха вышла из спальни твоей матери и сказала, что я стал отцом двух здоровых сыновей, я впервые за долгие годы заплакал»  
Лиам моргнул. И перечитал, раз за разом вглядываясь в летящие по бумаге буквы. Не «сын». «Сыновья». У него был брат?  
«Но наши отношения с твоей матерью уже тогда трещали по швам, и ваше рождение ничего не изменило. И я уехал. Ты остался с матерью в Дивинити Рич, а твоего брата я увез с собой»  
Да, отец редко приезжал в поместье — но всегда делал это один.  
«А через несколько лет я совершил самый трусливый поступок в своей жизни. Ты знаешь, я сражался с крайтами и стоял перед несущимся на меня отрядом тамини, убивал и видел, как умирают у меня на руках мои люди. И я не боялся.  
Но затем я испугался своего собственного сына. Увидел в нем не ребенка, а чудовище. Чудовищ, которые смотрели на меня из его глаз. Чудовищ, названий которым я не знал и против которых бессильная сталь.  
И я предал его»  
Подняв взгляд от письма, Лиам долго, до рези в глазах, смотрел на катящееся к озерной глади солнце. Он уже знал, что прочтет дальше.  
«Я мог бы отправить его в Гендарру — так далеко от всех нас, как только мог. Но я оставил его в приюте столицы, понадеявшись, что там его кто-нибудь заметит. Кто-то, кто не испугается чудовищ…»  
— Не думал, что аристократы лазают по крышам, — тростник даже не хрустнул под ногами Алана. — Доляки в хлеву не обрадуются, если ты провалишься прямиком к ним.  
Он сел рядом; сменив доспех на обычную одежду, простую рубашку и свободные штаны, он так и не снял повязку, и ее концы трепал пахнущий озерной водой ветер.  
Лиам вновь опустил взгляд на письмо. И неожиданно подумал, что, сними Алан сейчас повязку и окажись он его точной копией — насколько могут быть похожими никогда не знавшие друг друга братья — ему покажется это правильным.  
Но Кормир сегодня смотрела в другую сторону, одарив своей справедливостью других, и чужих глаз Лиам так и не увидел.  
— Это письмо тебя расстроило? Уже жалеешь, что решил пойти за ним?  
— Не знаю, — Лиам качнул головой. А потом, повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, разорвал письмо на мелкие клочки, которые тут же подхватил с его ладоней ветер, унося вдаль, к золотящейся в закатных лучах глади озера. — Нет. Определенно нет.


End file.
